One Little Push
by HollowNeko
Summary: A set of stories in which the Hetalia characters will be dealing with certain phobias each of them has. It will shows how each of them will act when they are in a situation with said phobia.
1. Intro

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _A little twist I want to take with my writing. Hopefully this will be a good idea and if you have idea what country should have what phobia, let me know. I would like to hear your own headcanons for them._

* * *

Fear

Even those who are consider to be the greatest have fears. It lives within us. It is a part of us.

Fear has the power to make those of the bravest crower in the corner. Some may have tried concerned them, only to get swallow up and consumed. No one can truly help one's fear. A lead and a push, but not take it away. It is up for the one who has said fear to handle it, to break away from it. Some may think they fear has gone away, but a small piece will still be there.

Years and years may go by, and the fear will still be within. It only takes one push for that fear to be shown.

These countries had lived for many lifetimes. Many would think they fear nothing as for they had seen many things. Things that would make man run.

And yet...

These countries are still quite like human. One push, and the fear shows.

Everyone has fears, even those who are consider to be the greatest. They may think they're fear is gone, but it's still there within.

One... Little... Push...

And the fear shows.


	2. America

**America**

* * *

_The hero must be strong! _

_The hero mustn't back down! _

_The hero must be brave! _

_The hero... _

_Shouldn't be afraid..._

It was early afternoon as the young American sat in his assigned chair in the world meeting. Looking through his notes over and over, trying to make out any of the words that were written in it. It was in English. And yet, it looked like it was written in another language.

He placed the notes down.

None of it made any sense to him. He looked toward Germany. Who currently spoke of today's topic.

But...

Something was wrong. His voice... Seemed a little faint. Growing softer and softer.

America tried to focus on his words only for it to slowly drift off.

_**Ba-Dump Ba-Dump Ba-Dump**_

The room was silent. The only thing that could be heard was pounding.

Pounding...

It was his heart. It felt as if it would pound right out his chest any second now. He didn't realized it, but his breathing was becoming hazy, unsteady.

He looked down.

His hands clutched into his pants. If he wasn't wearing any gloves he would tell that his knuckles were turning white.

He slowly looked back up.

Speaking.

Others were starting to speak now. One by one they stood, spoke, then sat back down.

Their mouths moved but America couldn't hear any of their words.

All that filled the his silence was the pounding of his heart, the shaking of his breathe, and the ticking of the clock.

_**Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock**_

More and more stood, spoke and sat back down.

What was today's topic again? What were the choices again?

He couldn't remember.

He couldn't remember anything. He couldn't read his work. He couldn't hear what anyone is saying. He couldn't...

_**Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock**_

Time still moved.

It was getting closer and closer to his turn. The pounding of his heart made him feel as if he was having a heart attack now. As if he could faint any moment now. However, he wasn't that lucky.

_**Tick-Tock Tick-Tock Tick-Tock**_

He looked to see that he was next.

That soon, all eyes would be on his. Everyone would place close attention on him. Noticing every little thing he does.

Just like always.

Their eyes would always watch his every move. Always watch his every decision. Never would their eyes move, always on him.

Always.

"AMERICA!"

He shot his gaze up.

He didn't realize they were calling him.

"Now tell us, which do you think is best. Plan A or Plan B?"

He stood, looking around.

Their eyes stared directly at him. Focusing on his every move. Never leaving, always on him. Waiting...

Waiting for him... To make a mistake.

**Just like always.**

_The hero must be strong! _

_The hero mustn't back down! _

_The hero must be brave! _

_The hero... _

_Shouldn't be afraid..._

THE HERO HAS CRUMPLED

* * *

**All eyes stare at him, watching his every move, every decision. No one is perfect, and yet people will point out America's every flaw. ****Causing him to have the fear of making a mistake. ****Once that mistake is made, they'll all point it out. Just like always.**


	3. Belarus

**Belarus**

* * *

_She was in a game she never thought to play._

_A game in where she hide and the other seek._

_A game she has been playing for most of her life._

_A game..._

_That's coming close to an end..._

"I love you, Big Brother."

Love...

She loves her big brother. Cherishes him. Always by his side. Unlike others before her, she would never hurt her big brother.

And yet...

**"She is such a creep!"**

People always talked so badly of her.

Did they think she would not hear? Did they think she wasn't there?

However, what they thought never bothered her. Never in the slightest. The only thing that mattered to her was her big brother. So she simply ignored them.

She was in her home, walking in the halls but heard a voice.

**"Big Brother doesn't love you."**

She turned.

The voice sounded if it was behind her, yet no one was there.

_'No, not again.'_

She gulped.

'Just someone playing a trick on me.' She thought this over and over, making her believe it was true. But deep in her mind, she knew no one said it. No one else was in her house.

**"There are ways to make that change."**

Again. The same s voice had spoke once again.

Her speed increase. She wanted nothing more but to leave the halls.

**"If Big Brother doesn't love you, why don't you make him?"**

Now she started to run.

She ran through the halls. She ran through multiple doors. She ran and ran until she was infront of her bedroom door.

She opened the door and locked herself in.

**"Make him love you."**

Is was still there.

It was always there.

She grabbed her covers and hide in her closet.

**"MAKE HIM LOVE YOU."**

She put her hands over her ears and tightly closed her eyes.

Hopping, with all her will, that it would go away and just leave her alone.

**_"MAKE HIM_**

**_MAKE HIM _**

**_MAKE HIM"_**

"SHUT UP!"

Belarus screamed.

But her room was silent just like it has always been.

It was empty.

There was no one there. There was no one speaking. There was absolutely no one.

**"MaKe HiM lOvE yOu."**

There was no one but her in the room

And only her.

_She was in a game she never thought to play._

_A game in where she hide and the other seek._

_A game she has been playing for most of her life._

_A game..._

_That's coming close to an end..._

A game that she had lost.

* * *

**Some may call it determination while others may call it a loss of sanity. She never wanted this. Belarus had only loved her big brother. It was all to a point where she was scared that others were. That she was insane.**


	4. Latvia

**Latvia**

* * *

_Do not act until told so._

_Do not speak until spoken to._

_Whatever you do..._

_Don't mess up..._

Everyday was near the same for him.

Latvia would only act when Russia has given him the orders to. He would not talk back against him.

Follow Russia's every word and he'll be safe.

_"Whatever it was, he mustn't mess up."_

When Russia wanted a drink, he will not hesitate to get it for him. If it's not to his liking, he would have to redo it again.

_"Do everything right, and you'll survive."_

In the kitchen he stood, pouring some tea for Russia. Because he was told to. Latvia was sure to time it. Not too long and not too short.

His hand reached for the kettle, it shook.

So unsteady.

As he hand held the handle, it didn't stop.

He gulped.

_"Everything must be done perfect."_

He lifted the kettle, it shook in his hand. He had to put it back down to keep it from falling out of his hands. It was the same with everyday.

However...

It slowly began to worsen and worsen.

He reached for the kettle once more, hand still shaking. He held onto the kettle's handle and slowly, ever so slightly he began to pour the liquid from the kettle to the cup. So slowly, so he wouldn't...

_**"LATVIA!"**_

He jumped.

The kettle and the cup both falling toward the ground.

Latvia could only stare as it did. His face pale. Eyes wide.

**No...**

It crashed.

He heard footsteps coming in the kitchen. He was too frozen to even start cleaning up his mess.

There, stood Russia.

**No...**

_"Latvia, what is taking you so..."_

The Russian's eyes looked toward the mess that the Latvian had made. For a few seconds, for a few dreaded, horrid seconds, there was nothing but silence.

_"Latvia..."_

The Russian finally spoke, looking straight at him.

Those eyes made a cold shiver down his spin. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. That he couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything as those eyes stared at him.

**No...**

_"I see that you made a mess."_

Latvia stiffen.

He knew what would happen. He knew what Russia is going to do to him. He knew it. He just didn't want to believe it.

_"Come to the basement, da~?"_

That voice.

It pierced right through his heart. As if it would have killed him right then and there.

He didn't want to move. He didn't want to go with Russia. He didn't want this.

But it was happening.

_"Don't keep me waiting, Latvia~"_

The Russian left to that godforsaken room. The room he was hoping that he could avoid at all cost.

But slowly, his feet start to move.

Following the Russian.

A lot was going through his mind. But only one word was heard and one word only.

**"No"**

_Do not act until told so._

_Do not speak until spoken to._

_Whatever you do..._

_Don't mess up..._

And he was doing so well.

* * *

**Everything must be done perfect. You aren't allowed to make any mistakes. The fear of punishment. It's scary. And to see that he was doing so well.**


	5. Romano

**Romano**

* * *

_Remember the good times they had._

_How good it was to be together._

_Remember when they promised,_

_They wouldn't leave._

**DING-DONG DING-DONG**

It was late at night. The clock had struck midnight. Romano laid in his bed, wide awake. He would go back to sleep but it only brought up memories.

Those terrible, terrible memories.

_"Grandpa!"_

The young nation ran and checked each and every room in his home, calling out for his guardian. Only to find that they were all empty.

He called for his guardian again.w

_"Grandpa!"_

But there was no answer.

Romano sat up in his bed. There was no way he could rest easily tonight. He left his room.

He walked toward a room, the guest room, and slowly open the door. To his surprise...

There was no one.

His heart clenched. He closed the door and began to check the other rooms in the house.

Each and every one was empty.

He found himself running. Reopening doors he had already been through. No matter how many times he did, they were always empty.

**_"Ah uh ah uh ah uh"_**

He was struggling to breathe. His panting was unsettling.

***GULP***

He ran toward one last room in his home, hopping that this was all some kind of sick joke. He slammed the door open and just like all the others...

It was empty.

Romano fell to his knees. Eyes wide. Breathing unsteadily.

"Romano~" his cheerful brother's voice filled his mind.

"It's always great to be with my big brother Romano~!"

**Liar**

"Si!" Now another voice filled his head, one belonging to his previous guardian.

"We'll always be together! Right, Romano?"

**Liars...**

"That's right!" This voice was from a female.

"Romano is so adorable. Lets all promise to be together!"

**Why?**

"I'll always be with my big brother!"

**Stop...**

"We'll always be together!"

**Stop it...**

"It's a promise then!"

"Yeah!"

**"STOP IT!"**

Romano yelled at the empty room. No one heard him. No one was there. He took one last look around the empty home.

No one.

He managed to walk toward his room and get into bed. He knew he won't be able to sleep, but he laid there.

The clock struck one.

**DING-DING DING-DONG**

Romano laid in his bed, listening for someone, anyone to be here with him.

But no.

There was no one.

It was all just like before.

They left him alone.

_Remember the good times they had._

_How good it was to be together._

_Remember when they promised,_

_They wouldn't leave._

But who keeps promises?

* * *

**People tend to say that they would always be with you, that they always will be there. But people are liars. The abandon him. Making him scared for it to happen again. The promised to stay, but promises can easily be broken.**


	6. Denmark

**Denmark**

* * *

_The feeling he gets when he hears their laughter._

_How his heart warms up as they call out his name._

_Just their voices,_

_It was enough to make him happy..._

Night had fallen, All the other Nordics left as Denmark laid on his couch, phone in hand, as he chatted with his Albino German friend. Not caring what they talked about, just as long as he hears his voice.

That's all needs, to hear him and it'll be okay.

"Hey man," the other spoke. "It's getting late, so I'll be going to be now. Night!"

Without even having the chance to reply, the only thing Denmark could hear was a single tone.

***BEEEEEEEEEEP***

He closed his phone, quickly turning the T.V. on.

Before... It... Was able to settle in.

There wasn't anything in particular he wanted to watch, so he just flicked onto a random show.

However...

It became dark. The T.V. Screen turned completely black, as did the entire room.

Denmark stared at the screen before he realized a blackout has occurred. Now was completely in the dark.

**"Ah uh ah uh ah uh..."**

Hurry, before it settles in.

_QUICKLY!_

He picked up his phone and dialed his friend's number. The phone rang and rang and rang.

"Please... Please... Answer your phone..."

Before the last ring, someone answered the phone. He was greeted by a familiar cheery voice.

"Yo, Den dude! Was up?"

Thank you...

"America!" Denmark's voice was shaking. His breathing was uneasy. But his heart eased up as he heard the young American's voice.

"It's late here, so isn't it pretty early in the morning for you? Shouldn't you sleep or something?"

Denmark gulped.

His grip on the phone became tighter as he spoke. His hands shook.

Whatever you do... Please don't hang up...

"Oh, you know." Don't hear the cry for help in his voice. Don't ask if anything's wrong. Tears could burst from his eyes at any moment. He just wanted to talk to him. That's all he needed. "I couldn't go to sleep. Is it alright if I talk with ya for a bit?"

"Sure buddy!"

His heart eased up as he spoke with his friend. They were ten minutes in when he heard...

Nothing...

"America?" Denmark looked toward his phone as saw that his battery had died. Looking around, the power was still out. There was nothing.

He ran out of the room, searching through each and every bit of his home to find something that made a sound.

Something... Anything would do.

Just... One... Little... Sound

**CRASH**

He turned his head to look in the direction of the noise, with an uneasy smile, he quickly ran toward the room. When he got there,

There was nothing.

His eyes settle down on the broken object.

Bending down, he picked up the broken object. It was a clock. It made no noise, it was missing a hand. No ticking sound, no glass on the cover, no nothing!

It was broken...

One... Little... Sound...

The room was empty. The house was empty. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

His breathing because rugged. He could feel the tears streaming down his face. There was only one thing he could do. And only thing only.

He screamed.

Voice screeching throughout the entire home. Catching his breathe just so he could continue. And that's all he did. Scream. If he didn't, then there would be only one thing keeping him company.

**Silence.**

_The feeling he gets when he hears their laughter._

_How his heart warms up as they call out his name._

_Just their voices,_

_It was enough to make him happy..._

_And now, all that's left is_

_Silence_

* * *

**You never know what you have until it's gone. You never noticed the quiet in your house until you can't hear it. You never noticed how much you were alone when you heard no one.**


End file.
